The Other Side of Pacifica Northwest
by SmoothJazzLover
Summary: When Pacifica suddenly changes her personality for what seems to be the better, Dipper becomes suspicious and Mabel is beyond happy for her new bestfriend. Not everything is what it seems here in Gravity Falls, and Dipper Pines is going to get to the bottom of it.
1. Chapter 1

**The Other Side of Pacifica Northwest**

 **Summary:**

 **When Pacifica suddenly changes her personality for what seems to be the better, Dipper becomes suspicious and Mabel is beyond happy for her new bestfriend. Not everything is what it seems here in Gravity Falls, and Dipper Pines is going to get to the bottom of it.**

* * *

It was a fairly normal day in the Mystery Shack, it was a bright and sunny morning, the shop wasn't really busy at this time of day. Wendy was busy doing nothing at all for the mean time, Mabel was in the living gossiping with Candy and Grenda who came for some quality girl time. Dipper was busy reading a new page in the journal while reclining in the sofa. Grunkle Stan was busy counting his money in his office.

But a certain handy man was nowhere to be found.

Then all of a sudden Soos burst through the door panting heavily and sweating like crazy.

"Dudes! Dudes! I swear you would NOT believe what I just saw down town! It was crazy! I've never seen anything like it! I don't know if it was real or if it was just my imagination or-" Soos rambled on before Wendy interrupted him.

"Soos, calm down man. Take it easy before you faint"

Dipper and Mable went to see what all the commotion was all about along with Candy and Grenda.

"Hey Soos!" The twins said happily.

"Woah, what happened to you Soos? You look like you just ran a marathon!" Dipper exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Mable agreed.

Soos panted for awhile, catching his breath before heaving a sigh of relief.

"Dudes, you won't believe me unless you see it for yourselves!" Soos said. "Even I didn't think it was possible!" He exclaimed throwing his arms in the air.

"Okay Soos, just what could be so weird that we wouldn't believe it, we've seen weirder stuff than the average person every single day. We've fought monsters and solved mystery's that your average person wouldn't even be able to comprehend. I think we can handle almost anything.

"Well..." Soos started unsurely. "I guess, just don't freak out okay!"

"I think we can handle it Soos" Wendy reassured him folding her arms over her chest and smirking.

"Wooohooo! You hear that girls? I smell an adventure" Mable exclaimed pumping her fists in the air while Candy and Grenda cheered in excitement.

* * *

Shortly after arriving in town

* * *

They all stood there with a dumbfounded looks of their faces. Each shocked to see the spectacle before them.

None other than Pacifica Northwest, standing in the middle of the town in all her glory.

Her hair tied into a messy ponytail with two long strands of her hair hanging freely on the sides of her face. She was grinning madly, her silver braces shining against the light of the sun, strangely enough she wasn't wearing her usual fancy clothes, she wore a neon green T-shirt with a big star in the middle surrounded by several smaller stars of different colors which made her stand out even more than usual, she wore a pink skirt with black cycling shorts underneath, with black and white sneakers accompanied by purple leg warmers.

Everyone who saw Pacifica casually strolling down the streets had their mouths hanging wide open in disbelief, stopping everything they were doing just so they could stare at her.

Pacifica didn't even seem to notice, she was busy looking for something. Peeking behind the mailbox, occasionally stopping to jump in a puddle. She asked nearby people if they saw a chicken anywhere. But she was met with silence, this bothered her a little bit but it didn't discourage her. She thanked them anyways for their time and went back to her search.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Wendy asked, her gaze never leaving the _new_ Pacifica.

"If I say yes then I think I've already gone crazy" Dipper replied.

Candy and Grenda just stood there in silence, Mabel had a look of pure excitement on her face.

"Well I'm seein it! And boy am I loving it!" Mabel said before bouncing over to the _new_ Pacifica.

"Hey Pacifica!" She greeted loudly.

Pacifica turned around with a smile.

"Heya Ma-" She stopped in the middle of her sentence and quickly stepped back from Mabel with a look of fear. "Hey!" She said trying to sound as calm as possible. She quickly went back to her bubbly personality. "I didn't recognize you there for a second Mabel, what with your clothes and all, speaking of which I've never seen you in normal clothes before? Especially without your **headband** " She explained.

"Whaaaaa-"

"OH! speaking of which. . . . Have you seen Cluckless anywhere? I kinda got separated from Gideon. . . ." She told her blushing in embarassment a bit.

"Gideon?" Mabel wondered out loud. Wasn't he in jail or something?

"Nevermind! Thanks anyways, I'll just go ask Robbie, heh, the guy's probably gonna scold me for being irresponsible again, he all like' _'How many time have I told you not to go into the forest with Gideon all by yourselves? Don't you know how dangerous it is? And didn't I tell you to stop picking up random things! Why don't you just sit down and read a book for once, here I'll lend you one from my collection_ " Pacifica finished in a mocking tone.

"Okay, that doesn't sound like Robbie at all!" Dipper pointed out. What is up with Pacifica today? Her attitude did a total 360! And what's with her explanation of Robbie? That is totally the complete opposite of the gloomy goth they new, it actually sounded like Robbie was a little uptight? He had to find out what was going on, but it seemed like Wendy already beat him to it.

Wendy walked over to Pacifica with her arms crossed and with a stern expression. "Is this true?" She asked her.

"Huh? Oh yeah! Robbie doesn't even like going out on holidays, all he does is work, work, work, work, he reaaalllly needs to get out more! Here see for yourself" She stuck her hand into the pocket of her skirt and started rummaging inside, she pulled out her wallet and showed Wendy a picture of her, Robbie, and Gideon posing behind a counter. Gideon looked like he was forced to be in the picture, he had his arms crossed together and frowned. Robbie looked shocked and a bit frightened, it was clear this picture was taken when he wasn't looking and had caught him by surprise, he was holding a thick book about the civil war in his hands, instead of his shaggy and unkept hair, his hair was neatly combed to the right. He wore a white dress shirt and black slacks, not to mention his face was flawless, no pimple or blemish in sight.

Pacifica was the only one who seemed to be happy in the picture. Holding her fingers in a peace sign while giving a bracy smile.

Wendy was shocked and grabbed the picture out of new Pacifica's hands and brought it closer to her face, she wanted to make sure that her mind wasn't tricking her. But it all seemed pretty legit, the guy in the picture was like a splitting image of Robbie, only, neater? And more presentable then the Robbie she knew.

"Oh man. . . . I know we haven't hung out with each other that much since he started dating Tambry but, seriously? How did this happen!" Wendy exclaimed in shock handing back Pacifica her wallet.

But deep down she kind of felt happy for some reason.

She started to mutter to herself while walking away.

"Okay" Pacifica said. Even she didn't know what was going on anymore, that lady was always so professional, and collected. This was REALLY out of character for her.

"So, I'm just gonna go now and find my chicken" Pacifica excused herself and started walking off in another direction.

"See ya later Pacifica! Mabel waved goodbye and Pacifica waved back.

She sighed in relief, she was glad to be out of that situation. She really didn't know what was going on with everyone today, they were all just so out of character.

"Wait!"

She felt someone grabbed her wrist and pulled her to a halt.

She turned around and saw Dipper looking at her with a mixture of confusion and determination.

Pacifica whirled and smiled at him. Breaking away from his grasp she approached him with a cheeky smile.

"Hey Dipper, love the new look! Why are you hiding your birthmark though? I always thought it looked good on you?" She asked him with a small pout.

Dipper blushed from the closeness between them "W-What is up with you today?" He asked her stuttering a bit.

Pacifica tilted her head in confusion.

"What do you mean? I've always been like this!" She stated proudly.

 _ **TO BE COTINUED**_

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE:**

 **K, this is my very first attempt at a Gravity Falls fanfic, I'd like to test out the works first before I really decided to keep this story running. I'm just not sure about the idea yet so please tell me what you thought so that I may continue it!**

Thanks for reading! I hope you had fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Why and Where?_**

* * *

Pacifica sighed as she plopped down on a nearby bench. She's been searching for Cluckless for half an hour now and she still hadn't found him yet, she didn't find Gideon yet either. She was starting to feel a little bit down, not to mention everyone had been acting so different. Even the twins, Mable and Dipper usually had a cold exterior, their eyes otherworldly blue with a bit of instability in them, and with powers to boot, it made anyone wary in their presence. But this time it didn't seem to be the case, oddly enough Mable and Dipper seemed to be the polar opposite of who they were today.

Almost everyone was. . . .

"NO!" She said to herself, shaking away all these negative feelings. "This is no time to be sulking! I have to find Cluckless and Gideon soon! After all, it doesn't matter if their attitudes changed all of a sudden even though its impossible even in my wildest dreams, after all, just like they say, The only way to make sense out of change is to plunge into it, move with it, and join the dance!" She exclaimed as she started got up from her seat and started to dance.

"Woohoooo!" Pacifica cheered as she danced her way into the forest in hopes of finding her lost chicken and her dear friend. Not noticing the strange looks the townsfolk were giving her before she disappeared into the forest.

* * *

Unknown to her, Dipper Pines was watching her stealthily from the bushes.

* * *

"Here Cluckless, Clukless, I've got some nice worms for you" Pacifica called out, holding out freshly plucked worms still covered in soil.

Behind the bushes Dipper Pines was observing her carefully for anything she might do, so far, he hasn't noticed any further abnormalities, well, except that earlier she just randomly stuck her hand into the ground and pulled out said worms she was now holding. He didn't think that this level of weirdness was even possible for someone like her whose been used to a life of wealth where being normal and presentable was of utmost importance.

"Hmmm, nothing serious yet. But I've got my eye on you Pacifica" Dipper said in a determined hush.

"Got what on her now?" Mable asked appearing right next to her brother out of the blue.

"I said I-" Dipper paused for a few moments before realizing. "Gah! Mable what are you doing here?!" Dipper yelled in panic causing Pacifica to turn her attention over to the bush they were hiding in. "Woah! Woah! Are you doing what I think your doing?" Mable asked him giving a suspicious gaze. Dipper pushed passed some leaves and saw that Pacifica was slowly making her way to the bush. "Mable now's is not the time!" He said trying his best to shush her. "But- mhhhggmgm! mmmmhfff!" Mable protested when Dipper had covered her mouth with his hand.

 _"This is bad, this is bad, this is bad, this is bad, this is most definitely bad!"_ He repeated over and over inside his mind. Any moment now Pacifica was going to find out they were stalking her. Dipper silently prayed to the universe something random would come out and distract her.

"I thought I heard something coming from this bush" Pacifica said as she drew closer to the bush, she reached her hand out to pry it open-

"Coooooo~~~"

Pacifica's attention was soon snatched away by the familiar sound of the animal she had been searching for. She turned around and gasped in delight when she saw Cluckless pecking at the ground. She bounced over to the chicken and swooped it into her arms giving it a cuddle. "Cluckless, you don't know how much I missed you?!" She giggled before setting the chicken on the ground and feeding it the live worms that were in her hand which it happily ate as it started to flail its wings in delight.

Pacifica smiled at the little chicken. "Come on, lets go find Gideon and go home"

She then turned her heel as she walked deeper in the forest.

Seeing as she was leaving now, Dipper pulled his hand away from his sisters hand and wiped it on his shirt. "Ugh! Mable, did-did you just lick my hand?" He asked her, Mable just laughed.

"Hey Dipper?"

"Yeah?"

"Why were you stalking Pacifica?" Mable asked turning to look at her brother with a suggestive gaze.

"Mable I swear its not what you think!" Dipper exclaimed flustered.

"You like her don't you!?" Mable said wagging her finger at her twin while grinning madly.

"No I don't!" Dipper answered back in a loud voice.

"You like her! You like her! You like her! You like her!" Mable said over and over again in a melodic tune while doing a silly dance.

Dipper groaned in annoyance. "Look Mable, I was stalking her for a good reason. I do not like Pacifica" Dipper stated, his mind floating to a certain person. _'I still like her. . . .'_

"Why not?! Pacifica's turned awesome now! Why shouldn't you like her?" Mable said pointing out as a matter of fact.

Dipper sighed, come to think about it. Pacifica is actually a good person deep down, she's shown that she can be selfless and kind. It was just her parents holding her back from ever really becoming a good person. But now that she's disobeyed her parents back at the mansion, maybe this time, she could actually decide for herself who she wants to be. Maybe she really changed for the better, maybe this wasn't anything abnormal at all. Maybe, she finally broke free of her parents hold on her and she became herself. The better person she could have always been.

"You know Mable, you maybe right" Dipper smiled hopefully.

"That's great! I knew you would come around!" Mable smiled as she gave her brother a strong pat on the back which made him flinch.

All was well, before they felt everything around them twisting and turning, from every single nerve in their body to the surrounding around them, the grass, rocks, flowers, clouds, animals, everything! it was if reality itself was bending. Then in the midst of all the chaos they heard an earsplitting explosion, a white light enveloped everything.

After a few moments, their vision cleared up and everything was back to normal.

Is what should have been before they heard a sharp yell coming from deep inside the forest. In the very same direction Pacifica was headed too.

"Oh no. . . " Dipper said in a low hushed tone, fearing the worst.

* * *

The twins rushed quickly as they could to find Pacifica before something bad could happen, or if it already did.

* * *

They heard another scream echo throughout the forest.

"Come on! Its this way!" Dipper said running in the direction the screams came from.

As they went deeper and deeper inside the forest they soon noticed strange abnormalities that weren't found anywhere in the others parts of the forest. Mable watched in awe as the animals started to move backwards and birds were turning themselves inside out and falling to the ground while twitching , her face twisted in disgust at the sight. "Aww sick. . . ."

Dipper noticed the strangeness as well but decided to ignore it for the time being. Finding Pacifica was more important right now. Only taking a moments glance to plants that soon came alive and started to attack each other.

They were almost there, and it started to get weirder.

This part of the forest that they were in had completely changed color, trees were either neon pink or green. The ground beneath them was covered in multi-colored polka dots. And the sky above them had inter-dimensional rifts which various eyes threatened to pass through.

The screams stopped as they final reached their destination.

Dipper paled and Mable went silent when they saw what was in front of them-

Was no other than Bill Cipher.

What bothered them more was that Pacifica was hugging him tightly while Bill tried to break two of them almost seemed as if they were friends. Pacifica loosend her hug when she noticed Bill was in pain. "Oh, sorry, guess I got a little too excited there. Sorry I tackle glomped you" She smiled sheepishly while Bill broke free and floated into the air heaving a sigh of relief.

"No problem kid, great to see ya! Though, you could have not screamed at me so much while crushing me in one of your famous, bear hugs there. Still, I'm happy that you missed me. I missed you too" Bill said in a happy tone. It sounded sincere. Genuine even.

"Awww" Pacifica cooed in joy.

Dipper couldn't stand what was happening before him. He thought wrong after all. . . . . Something was going on. And he had just found the source.

"Cipher!" Dipper yelled catching the demon's attention.

 _ **To be continued**_

* * *

 ** _Authors Note: Sup guys! I honestly didn't expect you guys would want me to continue this one. Its the very first gravity falls fanifc I've ever done and I was really unsure of it but thanks for supporting me!_**

 ** _Hmmmm, as for the updates. I haven't really set a date and time yet so I guess, whenever I can? Heh, sorry. I know, I'm pretty lazy. BUT! I can assure you this story will continue to update until completion. The reason why I made this chapter early was cause I was so pumped by all your comments!_**

 ** _Thank you for taking the time to read!_**

 ** _If you have any thought or comments please, don't hesitate to tell me in the comments!_**

 ** _Thanks guys! See ya in the next one!_**


End file.
